DarkClan
DarkClan... as you may remember in Dark River, Lionblaze and Heathertail (at the time, Lionpaw and Heatherpaw), while playing in the underground tunnels previously used by The Ancients, they created DarkClan, their own imaginary Clan. This clan has CRAZY pelt colors. News Hi, Maple has let me be leader of DarkClan, just to say that, to clear up any confusion, so Tacobell IS deputy. So for any join requests, plese ask me, --ँঁઁଁఁँঁઁଁఁ˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳ 18:47, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ATTENTION Everybody, there is a DarkClan Clean-out going on. DarkClan is rarley ever roleplayed, either in thier camp, or on the IRC channel. I'm going to be putting most cats up for adoption. To save your cats, go HERE. You can only save 3 of your cats, because a lot of users have 7 or 8 cats, and never roleplay 5-6 of them. Thanks for your cooperation - --ँঁઁଁఁँঁઁଁఁ˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳ 14:03, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Allegiances Leader- Silverstar- Silver She-cat Roleplayed by Leopardstar733329 Deput-Lionblaze -Handsome orange tom Roleplayed by Leopardstar733329 Medicine Cat-Scarface- Brown tom''' Roleplayed by Leopardstar733329 Apprentices:Robinwing and Flowerpaw(DC) '''Warriors: Jellomello - a green tom with soft fur. Roleplayed by Icestorm123. Apprentice: Blackpaw Loveshine - pinkish she-cat with a darker heart-shaped mark on her shoulder and dark blue eyes. Roleplayed by Icestorm. Peanutbutter - golden brown she-cat. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Nutellatoast- pale brown she-cat with ginger legs and a brown back. Roleplayed by Mousetalon. Apprentice: Trainpaw Flowerpetal - brown she-cat with flower markings. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Apprentice: Springpaw Bluetail-Black tom with blue eyes.Roleplayed by Leopardstar733329 Apprentice: Autumnpaw Sharkteeth - a gray tom with a silver underbelly and muzzle, surprisingly large fangs, and burgundy eyes.Roleplayed By Nightwhisker. Apprentice: Shadowpaw Pinknose-Black and brown she-cat with green eyes.Roleplayed by Leopardstar733329 Goldenpath is a golden she-cat with yellow spots along her back.RPd by AsHcLaW 01:55, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Ninjafang - A black she-cat with black eyes and a brown face. Roleplayed by Mossstar Splatterfur - a black tom with multi-colored splatters of paint on his fur. Roleplayed by Spiritcloud. PastryStruddleCherry - golden-brown she-cat with cherry color/flavored chest and eyes. Mossypelt - Moss-colored she-cat with green eyes and the power to make moss grow. Roleplayed by Mossy. Dogbone - A strong mucular tom with dog bone markings all over his pelt. Roleplayed by Echo. Rainbowpelt - shorthaired she-cat with a rainbow across her back,an indigo tail,and violet eyes. Roleplayed by Mossy. Ferretfur - blue and brown tom with white flecks. Roleplayed by Clara Lightsaberpelt- black she-cat with blue, green, yellow, amythest, and red lightsaber markings with green-blue eyes. Roleplayed by Breezestar Hippieheart rainbow she-cat with lots of peace sign marks and shine marks on her pelt and chest with light blue eyes- Roleplayed by Foxclaw Apprentices: Trainpaw - White she-cat with train track markings and brown eyes. Roleplayed by Mossstar101. Winterpaw - blue she-cat with white snowflake patterns all over. Rolplayed by Leafpool123. Autumnpaw - fall coloured tom with leaf patterns all over. Rolplayed by Leafpool123. Springpaw - green she-cat with multi-colour flower patterns all over. Rolplayed by Leafpool123. Bonepaw - a black tom with white stripes all over him, like bones, claw markings on his feet, a skull shaped white patch on his face, and now shining amber eyes. Roleplayed by Nightwhisker. Happymealpaw - A black she-cat with yellow Ms all over her fur. RPed by Hawkfire98. Windpaw - white she cat with beautiful blue eyes that can stare at you and make you tell anything she wants to know. Role played by Moon. Earthpaw - A big, strong, very, very, dusty brown tom tom with amber eyes and greenish-grey patches and a dark brown paw with a green tip. He feels vibrations in the earth from cats and prey. Role Played by Nighty98 Shadowpaw - A sleek, longhaired, black she-cat with soft blue eyes that is mute and uses telepathy to communicate. Role Played by Agent WindFire Icecreampaw - A cream colored cat with brown markings that look like hot fudge sprinkled on her pelt. Roleplayed by Echo. Queens: ' SlimJimpelt - hairless, dark brown she-cat, with cuts on shoulder that ooze grease instead of blood with grease colored eyes. Roleplayed by Spiritcloud. ''Mate: Unknown Status: Nursing Batkit and Flinkit Sunsetpelt-Beautiful pink and orange she-cat.Roleplayed by Leopardstar733329 Mate: Bluetail Status: Nursing Risingkit and Penguinkit Mintbar - A teal she-cat with mint green markings on her muzzle, chest, forhead, paws and underbelly. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Mate: Hornstar Status: Expecting '''Kits: Flintkit - small, fluffy orange tabby tom with white front paws and blue eyes. Roleplayed by Spiritcloud. Batkit - blue gray tabby she-cat with white white paw, a black circle around her eye, and green eyes. Roleplayed by Spiritcloud. Risingkit-Orange she-cat. Roleplayed by Leopardstar733329 Penguinkit-Black and white tom. Roleplayed by Leopardstar733329 Elders: Chat Happymealpaw: *stretches* When are we gonna train? Rainbowheart: -shrugs- I haven't seen Tacobell in awhile. Maybe you would like to meet our new med. cat apprentice? Strawberrypaw: Hi. -dips head- (Hey, it's me, Swifty, can I join as a Warrior named Pizzaslice? She's a tan she-cat with red spots and mushroom markings.) (I want to join to!!!!!!! Flowerpetal:. thanks! Echo) Swiftbreeze-*yawns* Pizzaslice: -rushes in- BADGERS! (I'm Leafpool123. Can I join as a she-cat named Cupcake? She is pink with milti-colour spots and yellow paws and underbelly.) Yuckyfur: (licking self) Icecreamsundae: Eeeww! (covers kits eyes) Seasonsfur's kits: HI! Can we play something? Seasonsfue: Sometimes, kits are such a paw-ful, right Icecreamsundae? (Yuckyfur, Oldgeezer, and Thickhead? That's a bit mean) (thats what i said on Crystal's talk page) Doodlepencil grinned at Seasonsfur's kits. "Well, hello there! Let's play hide and seek!" he purred. Seasonsfur's kits: YAY!!!! *Winterkit hides in the dirtplace with Springkit. Other two run to a random rock and hide in a crevace of it* "Hello Doodlepencil." Flowerpetal meowed softly, a warm gaze in her eyes as she looked at the kits. Springkit: Play with us, Flowerpetal! "I wish i could but i have to go hunting." Flowerpetal meowed. Can we come hunting with you?*all the kits skamper out of thier hiding places* Seasonsfur: little ones, you can go and watch, but don't get in the way. It's food the will feed the clan well.Flowerpetal, they not the kind that get into trouble. Do you mind? Goldenpath:Please can I join your clan?(rp by AsHcLaW 01:54, July 10, 2010 (UTC)?) I'd like to either be a med cat or a warrior. Tacobell: Sure, Goldenpath! Goldenpath:Thanks,i'm going hunting! Songkit: Please! Pretty please. I want to watch! Please Flowerpetal! *looks at Flowerpetal with big round eyes* Musickit: *pads up to sister's side* Yes! Please! "Ok. Come on kits!" Flowerpetal meows. Musickit and Songkit: Yay!!! Gleekit and Showkit bounce after them. *all four of Seasonsfur's kits come scampering along* (Is it possible to join DarkClan as a queen, or are you too full? I can roleplay a kit, if needed.--Quailflight 11:23, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Winterkit:me, and my littermates are old enough to be apprentices!(I want their names to be Wintersnow, Aytumnleaves, Summersun, and Springflowers.) (Can I join as Trainkit? Warrior name is Traintracks (btw I'm mossstar101)) ( Sorry, but all thoose cats I put up, Nightfall told me to move them here. (im Spiritcloud) Winterpaw: I want to go hunting! Springpaw and Autumnpaw: Us too! we want to do something exciting! Lightsaberpelt yawned in the sunny clearing. Hippieheart looked at Springpaw, Winterpaw, and Autumnpaw. "Would you like to go hunting with me?" "Oh, yes please! yay!" they all say. *they scamper over to Hippieheart* Hippieheart ran out of the camp with the apprentices Firestar dips his tail in honor to the fallen loyal deputy and later leader Tigerstar. "Greetings everyone", he says. So he says. why? "why not?". Ofcourse yes. (what was that? .-. So i herd...YOU LIEK MUDKIPS???? 17:06, August 7, 2011 (UTC)) Mudkip walked in. Ferretfur padded in. Links The Forest of Light The Tunnels DarkClan Medicine cats Den Category:Clans